Mitch Adams
'Mitch Adams' Mitch is 6'3 , 234 pounds , has long hair and black eyes. Mitch is really muscular and Tall. Mitch does not do martial arts but he knows how to punch and kick a lot. Mitch works out in the Gym 5 times a week. He speaks only English. Mitch is extremely Arrogant , rude and does not care for people except his Girlfriend , Amanda Lights. Mitch wears a suit with a tie and black sunglasses outside the ring. He wears a attire similar to Chris Jericho when he is wearing in the ring. Mitch always bullies Azure during his school days , he also embarrassed Azure in front of the whole school that result him in a suspension for 3 weeks. His parents were dissapointed at him for what he did. When Azure came back to high school , Mitch always get hurt by Azure if he tries to do bully him. Mitch is okay in school as he got As (one A) , Bs and Cs for all his subjects. He is currently in his 1st year in Lemon Brook College getting a Degree. Mitch plays football. 'Wrestling Carrer' Mitch debut in PCUW on January Week 3 along with Amanda as members of Destiny Empire. Kevin introduced to them and Kevin told Ed that he was facing Mitch. Mitch make fun of Ed that resulted in a brawl. Mitch lost to Ed during his debut match as Azure interfered as Azure pulls Mitch out of the ring and kocked him out. Mitch got revenge next week as he cost Azure and Chris their match to qualify the Tag Team Turmoil for the No.1 Contender's Match for the PCUW Tag Team Championship. This resulted in Azure challenging Mitch at New Year's War which Mitch got defeated by him despite Amanda interfering Azure. Mitch qualified the Fatal Four Way Match for the PCUW Intercontinental Championship Match at St. Valentine's Day Massacre after defeating Jake Kimble when Amanda interfered him. At St.Valentine's Day Massacre , Mitch was unsucessful at winning the Intercontinental Championship. Even though Mitch was unsucessful ,Mitch defeated Azure for the No.1 Contenders Match for the PCUW Intercontinental Championship Match , facing the current champion Chris at Breaking Point. At Breaking Point , Mitch was unsucessful by defeating Chris. Mitch lost to Chris for the PCUW Intercontinental Championship again at Final Countdown. Mitch. On June Week 3 , Mitch appeared at Ringside telling Azure to not accept the title match against Chris at New Day. Mitch told them that he deserves a third try for the PCUW Intercontinental Championship but they were ignoring him. After that , Mitch was knocked out by Azure and Chris when they both hit Mitch with the mircophones. So far , Mitch is losing his matches a lot but he had gotten better at wrestling as days gone by every single episode in PCUW. 'Family' Mitch's mom and dad are working as a Personal Trainers. Mitch has a younger sister who he is usually nice to. Amanda is Mitch's longtime girlfriend as they were dating for 2 years. 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *The Face Of PCUW (Self - Proclaimed) *The Show Off *The Piece of Trash of PCUW (Called by Azure) 'Finishers' *3 Seconds of Pain (Double Knee Facebreaker) *The Show Off Finale (Springboard Moonsault) *Painful Secret (Elevated Boston Crab) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Destiny Empire 'Title Reigns' *Currently None 'Entrance Music' *In The Middle of It Now by Disciple (Curt Hawkins's WWE Theme) Category:PCUW OCs